


The Brilliant Plan

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:There's a plan to get Percival a girlfriend.-Prompt:Blind Date
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Brilliant Plan

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Brilliant Plan  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Percival, Vivian  
**Summary:** There's a plan to get Percival a girlfriend.  
**Warnings:**  
**Word Count:** 236  
**Prompt:** Blind Date  
**Author's Notes:**

**The Brilliant Plan**

Merlin and Arthur had a plan. Percival was lonely and gthey were going to do something about it.

Gwen and Morgana wanted to help too, so they made a list of all their single friends. Unfortunately it was a very short list.

Arthur looked at the list and frowned. "Is this it?"

"I'm afraid so." Gwen sighed. "Everyone we know is already paired off."

"Except Vivian……" Merlin shook his head. "There has to be someone else."

Gwen and Morgana shook their heads.

"He will adore her and they will make a good match." Morgana patted Arthur on the shoulder. "We were right about Leon and Mithian, weren't we?"

"Fine." Arthur pulled his mobile out of his pocket. "Guinevere, you text Vivian and tell her to meet you at …. the large oak at four o'clock with a picnic hamper full of food. I'll text Percival to go there at the same time with a bottle of wine."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Merlin grinned.

Percival sat up in bed and looked at his phone with a grin. "I'm being set up on a blind date."

Vivian looked at her phone. "Me too."

They showed each other the text messages and laughed.

"Should we tell them they're a week behind on getting us together?" Vivian asked.

"No, let them take the credit. We'll tell them eventually." Percival grinned.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Vivian giggled.


End file.
